


A Wolf Among the Sheep.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Blood, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>They lived outside the walls, fought, survived just like wolves. They stick together, like a pack. Just like we do.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wolf Among the Sheep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this fic wrote ever since JSS, but, have just gotten around to posting it. 
> 
> It's a one shot based on the theory that was going around Enid was a wolf in sheep's clothing. 
> 
> AU set against season 6
> 
> The wolf symbolizes:
> 
> Sharp intelligence, deep connection with instincts  
> Appetite for freedom  
> Expression of strong instincts  
> Feeling threatened, lack of trust in someone or in yourself.
> 
> Which kind of fit Enid perfectly at least to me it did.
> 
>  
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_JSS_

_JSS_

Was all she could think watching that thing outside the glass ripping her parents apart. _JSS_ No matter what happened, she just had to survive somehow. Her eyes were wide, seeing the blood gushing onto the window, seeing hands stained red, shoving into her mother and tearing her apart. She couldn't watch this, she had to do something. Her fingers slowly clutched around her knife, ripping it from her side. Eyes watching, and waiting as the walker dipped its head back down between its hands as she slowly eased the drivers door open slipping out. Everything moved so fast, her body threw its self toward the walker as her knife plunged into its skull.

Ripping back, and seeing the dark ooze pooling beneath its head. It wouldn't bring them back, nothing would bring her parents back, but that thing, wouldn't get to live after what it had done to them. Tears welled behind her eyes as Enid dropped down onto her knees beside them. Sobbing softly, hand clutching tightly to the ground, grasping while she sobbed. Why, why had this happened to them? Why hadn't they listened to her? 

The bright orange of the sunset washed over the small dirt road. Shadowing the trees, and seeming to bring the entire place to life. She'd been walking so long, she felt so tired, hungry, but she had to keep going. One of them had to survive. Someone had to walk away from that SUV and survive for all of them. Enid pulled the jacket tighter around herself. Eyes forward, and watching the tree line on both sides of her as if some monster worse than the walkers was hiding watching her as she walked. That was when she saw the fire, heard the chatter that was barely there. Soft, like a whisper, but growing louder. 

Pale blue eyes darted around wildly hearing the swirl of whispers all around her. Her fingers clutched her knife, ripping it free. Enid dropped to her knees suddenly, feeling the sudden impact against her back. The wind nearly knocked out of her lungs, a sudden gasp filled the brunette's mouth feeling a hand grasping the nape of her neck. Her legs kicking wildly, thrashing back at her attacker her hand grasping tightly to the knife swinging it wild, in every direction when she heard a man suddenly cry out in pain.

Dropping her back to the ground as she turned around seeing the bright slash of crimson marking the man's arm in front of her. His long dark hair hanging like a curtain and hiding his face as he stared at the mark from her knife.

"Just leave me alone."

She tried to sound brave, make her voice louder, rougher, like a command and not a request. His head lifted, suddenly. Dark eyes staring back at her, a smile slowly forming over his face. He said nothing. Just flashed her that strange smile, that made Enid grasp her knife tighter in her hand.

"You are the first living person I've seen out here in at least."

His eyes looked up at the sky as if he was mentally counting trying to remember how long it'd been since he'd seen someone that wasn't undead.

"Three weeks now."

Those dark, almost black eyes lowered meeting her eyes directly as Enid grasped her knife tightly. Her hand rose, when she felt a hand grasping her wrist. Bright blue eyes snapped upwards suddenly meeting the younger brunette males gaze.

"Drop the knife kid."

"I'm no fucking kid!"

She thrashed and struggled against the man grasping her wrist. Her boot kicked out connecting with his leg, a groan of pain shot out from his mouth suddenly. His hand letting go of her wrist, as he dropped to the ground. She moved quickly, moving behind him, her fingers grasping his hair, yanking his head back, as she pressed her knife against his neck. The other man, just stood there before he started clapping. Like he was watching some television show playing out before his eyes.

"Let him go, he won't hurt you."

The blade pressed tighter against the man knelt on his knees. Pricking his skin as a thin line of blood ran down.

"Why should I? How do I know, the minute I let your buddy here go."

Her knife pressed harder, drawing more crimson to run suddenly.

"You won't just kill me and leave me to rot?"

The other man smiled as he reach behind himself pulling out something Enid hadn't expected. Clutched tightly in his hand, was a gun. She flinched hearing the shot, expecting to fall over, when the man knelt at her feet suddenly went limp. Blood gushing from the shot in his chest and staining the front of his denim jacket. Her hand pulled back suddenly, raising the knife to keep him from turning.

"No!"

She stopped, her eyes meeting the mans for a moment in confusion.

"We let ours turn."

He smiled a calm, eerie smile snapping his fingers as the others came rushing out of the woods binding the Deadmans hands together and feet before they pulled him off into the woods. 

"Why?"

Her voice was barely more than a whisper as she spoke. The man tucked the gun back into the back of his pants.

"To free them, they're trapped."

She didn't like the tone he spoke in. It sounded too calm for the world these days, like he was fucking happy. He turned suddenly, walking toward the woods.

"Wait!"

His steps stopped suddenly.

"You never answered my question."

A soft chuckle escaped the man before he shook his head.

"Because you're one of us."

_Present:_

The screams outside the House echoed softly as she sat there back to back with Carl. 

"There's too many blind spots, there's no way this place can be protected. It's how we-"

Her words paused suddenly. Thinking back to the day she'd walked in through the Gates of Alexandria. JSS right? That's what she'd done the entire time she'd been here. 

_I'll take of the doors, the Gate, just leave the Grimes family alone. They're like us._

_How do you know?_

_They lived outside the walls, fought, survived just like wolves. They stick together, like a pack. Just like we do._

Enid felt the tears stinging her eyes thinking back to that night when she'd went over the wall and met up with the others. Told them about the gates, the weak spots in the walls. She was doing what she had to do to survive wasn't she? This place had become a home to her in the eight months she'd been here. But it wasn't anywhere they could survive. She knew that.

People would want this place, try to take it, and when they did. The gunfire thundered through the streets like thunder screams, and yells filled the silence between her and Carl.

It felt like hours were passing, knowing what was happening right outside. When suddenly, there was silence once more. Dead, eerie silence as quickly as the noise had come it died away. Carl stood up suddenly, checking outside the windows, before the sound of a timer filled the House. Enid hurried, writing a few words on a simple piece of paper dropping it by the door as she closed it behind her.

_Just survive somehow._

She felt the tears streaming down her cheeks as she climbed up and over the wall running toward the woods. Her steps were hurried, feeling the tree branches snapping, and slapping at her as she ran. Enid would find her new start, she knew she would. She'd do what she always did, find somewhere safe and start over. She'd Just survive somehow out here in this new world.


End file.
